Brewing Friendship
by Xirysa
Summary: We learn why Auron carries around that jug of nog of his... Yes it's a bit OOC, but... Yeah, my first fic ever, so be nice. R&R!


**NOTE:** Alright... So this here is my first fan fic EVER. Just... Be nice with the reviews please!  
Bahh... I really need my PS2 back. I haven't played this game in so long...

Brewing Friendship

The man lifted the jug to his lips and grunted as only a drop of the brew it held passed his lips. The red-clad Guardian lowered the vessel and looked around at the sleeping figures surrounding the dying campfire. Auron placed the jug on the ground next to the rock he sat upon and stood up. He whirled as he heard something approaching from beyond the low glow the embers gave off. The grip on the hilt of his sword lessened as he realized that it was only Kimahri. The stoic Ronso stared at Auron for a moment before speaking.

"Sir Auron sleep now. Kimahri watch for fiends now."

Auron smiled inwardly – sleep was the furthest thing from his mind right now. Nonetheless, he complied and moved away from the rock, walking slowly towards the trees that enclosed their small camp while picking up his now-empty jug in the process. He knew exactly where the party was – on his first pilgrimage, they had stopped here and camped in the same clearing. The Legendary Guardian gave a small smile as he remembered the events that had transpired ten years ago.

-x-x-x-

"_JECHT! What the hell are you doing?" Auron shouted for the umpteenth time. It was so predictable – Jecht would get drunk and do many things that he usually regretted later. The latest fiasco had ended with the man nearly getting killed by a shoopuff. Now the idiot was off running through the trees, stopping every now and then to examine a berry bush or some fruit bearing tree. Auron closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down. When he reopened them, he was face to with a leering Jecht. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath and in his hands he held a mass of dark red berries. _

"_Auron! Look what I found!" Jecht sounded like such a child sometimes that it was hard to determine whether he was sober or not. The guardian looked down nonchalantly._

"_Berries." Auron did not understand why Jecht was so excited. But it was Jecht, after all. You never really knew with him._

"_Exactly! These berries make the best damn brew you'll ever have!" He moved out of Auron's way and ran to the Summoner that they were guarding. Braska smiled._

"_D'ya think that we could stop for the night Braska? I need to make something here, and I swear on the Fayth that it's completely non-alcoholic." The look on Braska's face seemed slightly shocked. Jecht was willing to have – no less make – a beverage completely free of alcohol? This was too good to be true._

"_But of course." This was going to be interesting._

-x-x-x-

Auron chuckled slightly to himself at the memory. He walked around gathering red berries. As soon as he thought he had enough, he began the process of juicing them with the flat of his blade and gathering the resulting liquid in his ever-present jug. Once it was half-full, the guardian made his way back to the fire, still reminiscing.

-x-x-x-

_Jecht was squatting beside a flat rock, juicing his berries with his own sword. He gathered the juice in one of the small bowls they carried with them and walked over to his pack with the bowl in hand. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a few packets containing some potions and a few powders. He emptied these into the bowls and poured in some water as well. He mixed the lot together with a stick he had found, a grin of triumph on his face. He raised his creation to the heavens and gave a great cry._

"_It's ready!" Braska and Auron approached their comrade. The brew he had made did not smell thoroughly unpleasant, and Auron was curious as to what it tasted like. Braska looked at the liquid with an interested expression upon his face. The beverage was a dark brown color and smelled of some spices._

_Jecht poured some of his brew into two other bowls and handed them to his comrades. Auron hesitantly took a sip and was surprised. It tasted very good – significantly better than what was considered to be the best beer in Spira. And he felt reenergized. All the weariness that had accumulated over the past few days was suddenly gone; Auron felt as if he could run to Mount Gagazet and back on that feeling alone._

_Auron gazed at the brewer thoughtfully. "What do you call this stuff?"_

_Jecht grinned. "Nog. I can give you the recipe if you want."_

-x-x-x-

Auron walked back into the camp just as everyone was waking up. He spotted the blonde youth he had raised and made his way over. The boy always did have trouble waking up. He was currently sitting on a rock, fighting to keep his eyes open. Auron handed him the jug.

"Drink." The youth looked up and sleepily accepted the vessel. After he took a sip, the transformation was amazing. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed his chest, panting slightly. He stood up and looked Auron in the eye questioningly. Then he smiled.

"Thanks Auron." He looked so much like Jecht did that day ten years ago that it was like a stab to the man's heart. He swirled the contents of the jug thoughtfully. "Where did you get this nog from anyway?" He took another sip, albeit a considerably smaller one. The beverage was clearly too strong for the boy, yet he still seemed to like it.

This time, the legendary guardian openly smiled, although it was small and full of sadness. "It is your father's recipe. I'm told that the Blizters in your Zanarkand would drink this before a particularly hard match." A shadow of anger passed over the lad's normally cheerful face at the mention of his father. Auron spoke again. "This drink helped him to overcome his alcoholism. You would have been proud of him."

The boy looked surprised; Auron couldn't blame him. He had had the same reaction when Jecht had sworn off alcohol for good. This time Auron smiled more openly.

"Your father was a good man. After all, he was the first person I brewed friendship with."


End file.
